


My last gift to you

by paperbackReject



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Just to be safe, M/M, possible spoilers?????, to be fair the "ending" is confusing as heck so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbackReject/pseuds/paperbackReject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To grace you with the gift of forgetting reality- to become the sky during the earliest days of earth where man only saw the sky for its beautiful blue and painted clouds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My last gift to you

I want to cling to your warm just a moment longer, embrace your simplicity and ease every ounce of knowledge of the outside world you have. To grace you with the gift of forgetting reality- to become the sky during the earliest days of earth where man only saw the sky for its beautiful blue and painted clouds. Not that sky is shrouded in smog and you talk of it so fondly I almost wish that the angels would, in fact, destroy us and I can look among the rubble, tremble bodies and walk in hand with you to look up at that sky you dream of gazing up at without fear of the next crash. Without ties and only that smile, you feel touch your lips.  
When I awoke I remember the ocean.  
I remember the moon and how low it hung in the sky, hovering over my lips as if daring me to touch it. But I was bored of that mundane concept. I did, however, brush my fingers across my reflection in the waves. The ocean washes debris to merge with the ground bones to form what we take for granted, by the time we as humans have become wise enough to be at peace with the idea of wandering off to decay with the fossils of society. You cry and mourn while others sit and profit, taking the blame and mistaking what is considered human for cowardice, Shinji. You are the true saviour of a humanity that does not deserve it.


End file.
